Nowadays there are many recording and reading solutions for the data cards market (smart cards, RFID cards, magnetic cards, bar code, etc), and although not part of the electronically read universe, there are also scratch-off cards which are used for hiding information.
Such modalities are either high in cost or have poor performance others, allowing counterfeit and cloning.
This invention, instead, provides a data support solution for those markets and applications, providing lower cost and higher standards of security.